ending_tranquilityfandomcom-20200215-history
Keep on the Shadowfell
This is the page where all the information for the Keep on the Shadowfell side-story will be kept. Background Two weeks ago, Douven Staul left for an excevation site in the Nentir Vale. Nothing was heard from him since. Naivara, an Eladrin monk from the same monstary as Douven, went to look for him. She teamed up with the illusionist Vick Dox, who was intersted in finding magical items in the excevation site, and two dragonborn; the paladin Xanhorn Silverclawwho was travelling to find a rumored death cult and destroy it, and a warlord called Nadarr who is searching for a lost family relic. Characters Active Characters *Nadarr (Dragonborn Warlord), played by Daniel Maas. *Naivara (Eladrin Monk), played by Gioula de Jager. *Narel (Eladrin Avenger of Zehir), played by Oleg Veresov. *Vick Dox (Changeling Illusionist), played by Jim van der Blom. *Valna (Elf Bard), played by Natasha Natashalie Natalie Kozlova. Episode Guide H1-01: On the Road ''Campaign date: ''14 Dewsnap 640 While travelling on the road to Winterhaven, our heroes were ambushed by a group of kobolds. The kobolds managed to deal some damage at first, but were quickly taken care of. The last kobold claimed a figure by the name of Irontooth would avenge them. When our heroes arrived in Winterhaven they spent the night in Wrafton's Inn, talking to several of the people there for more information. They learned of a death cult working together with the kobolds. The next morning the heroes set out from Winterhaven to the cult's supposed hideout: a lair behind a waterfall south east of Winterhaven. But again they found themselves in an ambush prepared by the kobolds. H1-02: Chasing the Kobolds ''Campaign date: ''15 Dewsnap 640 After crushing the kobold ambush, our heroes traveled along the King's Road for a few more hours, until the road took a sharp bend to the south-west and they noticed a group of kobolds foraging in the woods. The kobolds ran away upon spotting them and the party set chase. Naivara managed to keep up with the kobolds, until they came to a cliff and she had to let the kobolds go. Following a small river back to its source, they found the kobold hideout and fought the kobolds standing guard outside the lair. H1-03: Burial Site ''Campaign date: ''15 Dewsnap 640 The heroes brought the fight to the kobolds when they marched into their lair. Valna was the only one who escaped after the entire party was defeated by Irontooth and his minions. The divine essence within Xanhorn ignited and revived everyone who was killed, but at the cost of Xanhorn himself going into a coma. Krusk, a human berserker, charged in and helped our heroes kill Irontooth. The next day, they set out to the burial site to find Douven Staul. They had a bloody fight with a gnome and a spectral apparition of Kalarel, in which Krusk died. They rescued Douven and made their way back to Winterhaven, only to find it earily quiet.